User talk:SokkaZukoAang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buck Tylan Williams " Zeke " page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 21:01, January 23, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the wikia!!! Simon Treasurehawk I rock Thank you mate! Thanks Response CWA Wiki? you mean HCW WIKI? or Star Wars Games Wiki? Captain Jim Logan 19:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) CWA wiki Clone Wars Adventures Wiki Role Hey Foul! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plot Mate, it's not my page. Its John's. I was editing it Rofl! Re: Who's is it It tis John Breasly's Please stop Please stop making these 1 sentance pages, they will be made stubs and deleted.Im not trying to Threaten you, im just warning you about what some admin will do. Captain Jim Logan 21:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Your pages are fine. You can use them to link to other pages. I won't delete them.Btw, Jim is not a admin so he can't tell you what to do. 21:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude Hey Zeke! I'm trying to get online but it's having to load the tutortial, etc. (Sunday) P.S. Post your stories to fanfiction, like me, and I read them all, and um... I sound like a damsel in distress, please don't do that :P Love, Keira Re: Story Ok, well, you can do whatever to your story cause it's yours, just be sure to not make me a damsel xD Other than that, it's all good :D OOH, and include a lil' "special" moments xD Love, Keira P.S. I know I missed Mardi Gras :( I'll try to be on soon, it's just I got ALOT of work and it's driving me nuts! "Special moments = um... well I can't say it on here :P figure it out xD Sig What do you want it to look like? Font. Size. Color. Links. Re: I'm Fed Up All I said was "Stolen name" because you were using copyrighted names as your own. COPYRIGHTED, owned by a company. And simply because I point out you're stealing names, you throw a tantrum at me. Acknowledge I was checking the recent changes, and I saw "Sauron's Blade", which caught my eye. The same thing goes to your formerly named "Mandalorian Islands", they all caught my eye because I didn't expect such names on a Pirates Online Wiki. I am not stalking your edits, the names you're stealing just catch my attention. --''Shade'' 00:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If I am to help this wiki out, I will give constructive criticism. That goes for everyone.--''Shade'' 00:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) In this case, my constructive criticism is stop stealing names.--''Shade'' 00:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, you will not delete my messages. That is not allowed.--''Shade'' 00:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig I finished it! Type Smasho/Sig with around it. Foul, Please do not get mad if someone points something out. If I hear a couple more complaints, you will get a strike. 01:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) "Leaving pages alone". When you make a page on this Wiki, it is a normal system for users to send FEEDBACK in the comments. All Shade Link did was say that you stole a name. That is ok. It's ok for him to say that, and also ok for you to copy names, if you did. But "Leave my pages alone" is a threat that I dislike. If you don't want people commenting on your pages, I suggest you go to a private site, and not a place where people are suppose to comment and edit. 02:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I just wanted to let you know. I'm not going to give you a warning, strike, ban, or anything. I just thought you should know some of the things about making a page, and possibly stop this argument between you and Shade Link. 14:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature *~>Keira Kinover-Mar<~* in green Ok. I finished the Sig! The code is Keira/Sig with around it. Pleasure doing buisness with you! Picture Uh, that pic was off my school's computer, this one is from mine. P.S. I'm getting online :) Hey :) I'm on my school's computer, and I MIGHT get on today, I dunno. Hope to see ya soon :) P.S. I REALLY enjoyed yesterday ;) Ok, I'll try, and good luck with the Cub Scouts xD It's my fault. I'm so sorry! Omg, I'm on my way. We never should have... I'm SO SORRY! P.S. I'm on and at P.R. at the docks waiting for you! Re: What do you think? It's good, and um, we have a problem... Go to livebythesword.webs.com Go to art and screenshots Johnny Dreadsilver did the most horrible thing. Re: Johnny Dreadsilver Ya think? HE HAD THE NERVE TO DELETE MY ALBUM OF PICS! AND DO THIS! UGHH I HATE HIM MORE THAN ROSA! P.S. he's mastered so don't pvp him Re: SNOW DAY! Lucky, I'm at school :( Story I can't find the Story Zeke/Buck lil' help? Re Re: Story Ya. :O The bell rang! Re: Fan Location Yes. BUT. If you think about it, you're always in a location. Every page would be marked with the category if it wasn't about an actual place. The Fan Location category is for pages that are entirely about a place like: Isla Inferno and Undead Island. Those are fan locations because they contain info only about a place. Your pages normally are stories so they would have the Fan Creations Category and Fan Stories Category. I hope this helped. PS: Leave a message on my new talk page. Thanks! RE:Video There is no video with Nazis O_o. I was calling YouTube Nazis for disabling the embedding.--''Shade'' 21:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Idk Eh. Sometimes you get in trouble. Who knows XD. Re: Unbanned That's great to hear! I hope to see you soon, I MIGHT get on, I dunno. Love ya :) Good news :) I got good news :) Bet you can't guess. Hint: It's a special gift... Re: Guesses Much better :) Hint: Look in the Story Buck/Zeke : :D Our upcoming child :D : :D Isn't this exciting?! Names for the child :) We need names! Girl: Kayline, Kikita, Mayella... and that's all I got xD Boy: Jak, Zeke Jr., Mark... all I got on that xD What you got? Ya got any names? Yo, can ya hear me?? I haven't heard a response yet :) Re: Yeah Cute names! How can we figure out this early what we're gonna have? P.S. I love you and miss you! <3 Re: I'll be on tomorrow Same here, I hope :) I was on today, but I had to get off, but I'm on wiki though... P.S. When I'm at school, the bell rings at 8:40am Central time, but I'm on it for a while depending on the teacher's mood xD. Love you and miss you! <3 Hello?? Yo, don't just cut off from me! XD This is my only way to talk to you :) Hey :) I'm planning on getting on today, hope you can respond now xD P.S. Have we decided on names yet? YO!!! -_- YO, ARE YA THERE?! AM I TALKING TO A BRICK WALL OR SOMETHIN'? Re: Sorry Well, I'm getting on now, and I might be on all night :) Eh? :) Can you come on early? :) :( I gotta go... :( 1. shower/hair 2. Geometry project '-_- '(gotta make a kite) I LOVE YOU :) RE: Horric new gunner on The Horror Oh thanks. Do you like him? ~Edgar Wildrat The Horror I made a bunch of The Horror pages for actual people of The Horror. There are now pages for the Traitor Ghost Bosses. Heres a list *Traitor Ghost Bosses (page for all of them) *John the Cutter (a traitor ghost boss on The Horror) *Bonebiter (a traitor ghost boss on The Horror *Backstabber (a traitor ghost boss on The Horror) *catergory of The Horror (new catergory) ~Edgar Wildrat (my signature is malfunctioning) Just leave a message on my talk page :D I'm coming! :D Sorry Sorry, you can remove it all and I'll leave The Horror alone. User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 20:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: sorry I'll remove all the stuff about that ship on my pages, there still mine ''Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 20:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D I'm Central time. I'm COMING ON :D Come back!!!! Dude, come back!!! It shouldn't take THAT LONG to change your chat! It took me less than a minute! P.S. Gotta go for a weekly check-up at Doc Grog's for our soon to be baby boy, SO GET ON! Don't Worry Don't worry, I was kidding. But, HMSdid refer to famous ships in England's navy. Just a fun fact. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 14:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) again xD I'm coming on now, and if I sound crabby or out of my usual self, it's cause I'm on my period. -_- Get on! -_- I've been waiting ALL FLIPPIN' DAY! (it's my "Week", so I'll be crabby) Get on mister! Limited time... and the thing won't let me play I only got a few minutes. The thing won't load the game for some reason -_- Talk to me through comments or whatever. Love you babe, and also I like "Zeke Adem" :) FB ADD ME ON FACEBOOK!!! :D Just type in: Keira Kinover-Mar you SHOULD recognize me by the picture. Hey! I'm on,' PLEASE COME OUT OF AFK'! Hey again... Won't be on later, got church. I'll be on from 7:30 - idk but not at 8:40 (all my time, central, and am) tomorrow Love you baby ;) P.S. DON'T LET MARK DESTROY ANYTHING! O_o I'm on now! Get on honey! :( The stupid game won't load. I can't get on. :( :(!!!!!!!! I love you!!!! Babe... This game is just not gonna let me on to see you :( I MISS YOU!!!! I love you :) Oh, and if you haven't heard, the song Comatose (the song on my profile and page) reminds me of you :) Hey can you meet me at tortuga abassa like, RIGHT NOW? Gold Craver 21:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Gold CraverGold Craver 21:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Zeke... My Letter to Zeke see it please... Sig Finished. Code: Smasho/Sig2 around it. GET ON :D I'M FINALLY ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re re: GET ON I just logged in. I PRAYED TO GOD FOR IT TO WORK :D If your able to get on the Wiki... ... then why not online? Zeke... It's doing it again... I fear I won't be on... re re I'm screwed. The only thing I did differently was uninstall it, but even that didn't help. Baby I don't think I'll get on today cause of bad weather, maybe tomorrow if lucky :( Hey Baby I might get on today, wish me luck Re: I'm on today I '''MIGHT '''be getting on, depending on if it will work, LOVE YOU :D Babe I'm on babe, come on! O_o Where are you?! Come online, I only got an hour :( Honey I'll try to be online today, please be on! O_O 1. I'm on. 2. omg 3. OMG 4. ...... omg p.s. it's 4:06 central time where i am :D I'm on now babe, COME ON :D :( Bad news babe, it's really stormy where I am and I prolly won't be able to get online today, maybe tomorrow. Love ya, Great news :D The storms ended before lunch, which means I can get on :D COME ON D: Get on baby! :) Get on :D :O WHY CAN'T YOU USE ANOTHER CP?! WHY MAC?! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( p.s. we allies with co black guard? East India Shipping Industry Can you add a picture of yourself to this page or send it to me and i'll post it. ' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! ''' 23:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'll try to be on today, depending on if I got a bunch of work, if my grandma won't let me, or I'm practicing my solo for the church choir. Alliance Heya :P I'd like to accept your offer for an alliance. I'll be in Fort charles Guines if you wanna make any specifics. **Nicholas Nikolai** 00:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Her... We need to make preperations for Saturday... P.S. Get as many people you can to get Hector. Hey :) I MIGHT get on today, don't got any work, and I've been practicing for my solo in the choir at my church. Wish me luck on that :) Yesterday Well... I caused a riot when I got to Hector, and I hope to get online today if I don't got alot of work, or the storm damage caused my internet to go zip. Baby Good news, no work which means I'll be on :D Be on asap! Hey I dunno if I'll be on, depending if it rains/storms, or if my grandma gets on my case -_- Lovr you :) Problems logging? Use the site. Sincerely, ''' '' Sir Edgar Wildrat ' 21:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Game It's sorta working! I logged in, just keep refreshing and all that and it will work! Love ya :D Sup, would you like to meet on Driftwood Island, Guines to discuss further terms of the Alliance? I'll be there until (if) I get a response that asks otherwise. Who knows hector. Two days ago I saw several people talking with hector. They're names are the following: Samuel Redbeard Elizabeth Pondbellows Johnny Goldtimbers I don't know whether they had him on their list or not. IBoNN Invite Sup would you like to have a part in the Ingame Biography of Nicholas Nikolai :P? Hey I might get on, depending if it ain't rainy Please take a break from lvling Where are you? :( I missed you yesterday, these storms are driving me nuts O_o I hope to be on today, if not, then tomorrow I hope. Love ya,